guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Order of Pain
On the Froshaka's 07:46, 20 February 2006 edit Err, just an fyi: all sacrifice spells do damage based on max health, not current health. I understand changing the skill description to make it match the game's, but do note that this makes OoP no different from OotV in terms of costs. --130.58 01:53, 20 February 2006 (CST) :Uhh, what? Try using a sacrifice spell at 100 health, then at 500. Sacrifice is on CURRENT health. Shido 18:55, 2 February 2007 (CST) ::Heh. Try taking your own advice. --Fyren 20:29, 2 February 2007 (CST) :::Isnt Generous Was Tsungai to do with max health, because I am pretty sure I have died because of casting it before. - anon 19th Attribute did someone manage to cast this at 19? according to the weapon upgrades page, an item of blood mastery has not been seen in the wild. 12 + blood scar + superior rune + Awaken the Blood = 18. without an item of blood mastery 19 isn't posible. --Honorable Sarah 00:13, 23 March 2006 (CST) Gordac's offhand offers a +1 blood mod, so it can be +19. :/kneel at a grenths altar for +1 to all necro attribs... pretty sure that would do it as well... 12+1(scar)+3(rune)+2(blood)+1(grenth)=19, meaning with a +1 20% blood weapon you could get to 20 --Midnight08 08:10, 11 August 2006 (CDT) you can also capture this off Terob Roundback in the floodplains of Mahnkelon This thing is a beast with extend enchantment--lorddarkflare 00:03, 13 April 2007 (CDT) Extend enchantments affects those cast on you, not those cast from you. but a +20% enchantment lengthening wrapping is a good idea though.--Ckal Ktak 15:43, 16 July 2007 (CDT) You're wrong, Extend enchantments also affects enchantments you casted youself on you. try it with shield of Absorbtion. :What they meant is that Extend enchantments won't extend OoP on affected teammates. Because really, who uses this to add to their own damage? -Ezekiel 12:45, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Minions Does this skill affect minions? - Chrisworld 15:14, 17 July 2007 (CDT) :No, minions are not party members. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 15:16, 17 July 2007 (CDT) ::What you want is Order of Undeath. --Macros 15:20, 17 July 2007 (CDT) Splinter Weapon Splinter Weapon's damage effect is physical, but will it gain benefit from this skill? The damage type isn't the real issue to me, but whether or not the extra damage counts as "hitting a foe" as well. :I'm inclined to say no, it won't. I'd have to test it, but I'm willing to bet its a no. --Shadowcrest 04:44, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::Does Splinter Weapon's damage actually trigger anything that says "When target foe takes physical damage..."? What inclines you to say that it's physical, as opposed to armor-ignoring typeless damage? --Ruricu (Talk • ) 04:45, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :::Read the Splinter Weapon notes. --Shadowcrest 04:48, 29 December 2007 (UTC) Pets Are pets considered party members for purposes of this spell? :No. Pets are Allies. --- -- (s)talkpage 21:41, 14 March 2008 (UTC) Worthwhile? Can anyone describe an instance where this spell would be worth equiping? At a cost of 17% health and 10 energy is it worthwhile to boost only a single party member's damage by 3-13 for only 5 seconds? Of course we could also mention that this is only physical damage and that therefore any blocks and dodges prevent this spell from being effective. This seems like it would hurt a group more than it would help. Are there really cases where it's better to equip this spell than all the other Necromancer choices available? Is there any reason A-Net should NOT retire or refit this spell? Every consideration I give this spell is useless at best, harmful at worst, that it would never be put into a competent player's skillbar, or all of the above... zcollier 19:03, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :Take a team of 5 Barrage rangers, an Orders (OoP and OotV), and 2 monks. Lol as pve enemies fail. --Shadowcrest 19:04, 19 April 2008 (UTC) ::And how often does that happen? zcollier 19:08, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :::One word: Tombs. In any case, because it is a whole party thing (not 1 person like you say) 17% health for over 13 extra damage per hit is very worth it. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [T] 19:11, 19 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I misread the description then. I was under the impression that the spell applied to only one member of the party, if it's all members of the party, then it seems far more useful. My mistake. zcollier 19:18, 19 April 2008 (UTC) No Recaharge? Does this skill really have no recharge time? All it shows is a 2 second casting time. This would mean, given that you have enough energy and health you could keep this enchantment up all the time? This seems very unlike aNet, I would have guessed like a 20 second recharge time on a skill like this. 16:28, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :You can indeed permanantly maintain this skill. The energy cost and sacrifice are prohibitive enough that to keep it up usually requires several skill slots, but if its done, you get some significant damage in a party with many physical damage dealers. Lord of all tyria 16:39, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Physical Elemental Damage Would a ranger wielding a fiery bow or using Ingnite/Kindle Arrows get the OoP damage? 04:28, 6 September 2008 (UTC)Wynne :I would assume not (though I haven't tested) as it DOES say only PHYSICAL damage. King Neoterikos 05:18, 6 September 2008 (UTC) ::The difference lies in Physical attack, and Physical damage. Shooting an arrow is a Physical attack, but when modded with an Elemental Bowstring, it is not Physical damage, meaning OoP doesn't help. --- -- (s)talkpage 08:43, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Splinter, Sniper Support, and traps Do these trigger OoP? --Gimmethegepgun 19:38, 15 October 2008 (UTC) :Not an attack. (T/ ) 21:35, 15 October 2008 (UTC) ::Well, neither of the descriptions of the skill say "attack" or "strike". Should at least check Sniper Support --Gimmethegepgun 22:19, 15 October 2008 (UTC) :::Sniper Support is a spell. Splinter is not an attack and so it can't trigger OoP. Traps are not attacks either. (T/ ) 22:22, 15 October 2008 (UTC) ::::The descriptions say "hit" which implies an attack. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 22:39, 15 October 2008 (UTC) :::::Fine, time for testi (T/ ) 22:41, 15 October 2008 (UTC) :::::None of them trigger. Doesn't matter what weapon you're wielding. OotV does not work either. Told you so. :\ (T/ ) 22:51, 15 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::I never said I expected them to trigger it, in fact I expected them to NOT trigger. But, what if they DID trigger it and no one tested for it? --Gimmethegepgun 18:56, 16 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::Then my secret build would be revealed and I'd have to kill you. (T/ ) 00:42, 17 October 2008 (UTC)